


I Got a Crush

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: im sorry sam i have failed you, this isnt great and im sure i got the characterizations wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Elmer may or may not have a crush on the one and only Spot Conlon. He's not going to tell him, though. Of course not.





	I Got a Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whathashappenedhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/gifts).



Spot was the new kid in school. Of course, like with most new kids, Jack immediately tried to bring him into the group. It didn't always work with the new kids. Andrew didn't want in, neither did Jason, or Savannah, or Jane… okay almost all of them. Spot, though, he was okay with joining the group. He was a little closed off towards the beginning, but Race fixed that quick. The ever outgoing Racetrack. Elmer’s best friend. Race took a liking to Spot quick, and made it his goal to get him to be more open. Elmer being his best friend, he was brought along. Elmer started taking a liking to Spot too, although his might have been more than friendly.

It wasn't his fault. Spot was a good looking guy, and behind his hard shell he was actually very sweet. It was easy to start liking him. It sucked though. Elmer was sure Spot didn't like him back. He wasn't even sure if Spot liked guys, actually. Or trans guys for that matter. Elmer decided he'd just deal with it and eventually his crush would go away. Elmer knew that was no way to deal with it but the only other way was to tell him and get rejected so he'd rather not. Elmer was pretty sure Race was catching on, though, and he didn't like that. If Race found out, he'd tease him endlessly. If it was anyone else he'd also be worried that he'd tell Spot, but it was Race, and he'd known Race forever. Elmer couldn't know for sure if he knew or not though, and that was unnerving.

One day, they were in their math class, and Race and Elmer had been talking normally, helping each other with their work. The usual. Race decided to mention it though.

“Do you like Spot?” Elmer felt his face heating up and he looked away from Race.

“Yeah, I like him as a friend.” Race rolled his eyes.

“El, you know that that's the easiest way to tell someone you like someone, right?” Elmer looked to him and glared.

“I don't like him, though.” 

“Bullshit.” They stared each other down for a few seconds before Elmer sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this fight.

“Okay, fine, I like him.” Race smiled.

“I thought so. You should ask him out.” Elmer gaped at him.

“Me? Ask him out? What are you, nuts?” Race gave him a look.

“No, I'm not nuts. I really think you should ask him out.” It was Elmer’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Then get rejected and lose his friendship? I don't think so.” Race groaned.

“Elmer, you're hopeless.”

“Race, you're insufferable.” They continued with regular conversation after that. Race didn't mention it after that either. Elmer wanted to be thankful, but he was too busy being suspicious. He was great friends with Race, but he didn't trust him. Trusting Racetrack Higgins was a rookie mistake.

It wasn't until a week or two after Race and Elmer had the conversation that it came up again. Well, it wasn't specifically brought up again, but Elmer knew that that was Race’s plan. They were at lunch, with everyone, and unfortunately a conversation was going about having...crushes. Elmer knew as soon as the conversation started Race was going to use it to his advantage. Race didn't get a chance to, though.

“Hey Elmer, you got a crush?” It was Spot. Why did it have to be Spot? Elmer felt his face heat up again.

“Uh, no, I don't have a crush right now.” Spot’s eyes narrowed.

“You're lying, you're blushing.” Elmer felt his cheeks heat up more and he cursed himself mentally.

“Shut up, no I'm not!” Race jumped in now, because of course he did.

“You're totally blushing, El. You must have a crush.” Elmer glared at him. He gave him a challenging stare.

“Well, who do you have a crush on, Race?” Race looked surprised and his cheeks began heating up too.

“N-no one! I don't like nobody.” If looks could kill, Elmer would be dead. Race had been crushing on Albert since their freshman year, and Elmer of course knew that.

“Alright, alright, everybody. No need to torment people. Let's change the subject.” Jack took control of the table for a second, he didn't want the topic to get out of hand.

It was later, Spot and Elmer were hanging out on the field behind the school. It wasn't baseball season yet, so Elmer wasn't out there often. They sat in the dugout and just chilled for a bit. It was something they did on occasion. They both liked being in quiet, and just sitting in each other’s company. Spot, however, decided to speak up.

“Hey, sorry if I, uh, upset you at lunch today. I didn't mean to like, push you about having a crush or anything.” He looked away nervously.

“It's alright. If it wasn't you it would've been Race, and I'm used to it.” Spot nodded.

“Do you actually not have a crush, though? Just curious.” Elmer chuckled.

“If you had a crush, would you tell the truth about it to the guys?”

“Fair point.” Spot laughed.

“What about you? You got a crush?” Spot’s cheeks tinted pink, and Elmer assumed the answer was yes.

“Uh, yeah. I do have a crush, actually. Though, I hate calling it that.” Elmer laughed and smiled at him, he smiled back.

“Well who is this crush? You don't gotta tell me, I'm just nosy.” Spot looked away from Elmer.

“Well, it's someone you know. Someone you know pretty well, I'd say.” Elmer thought for a second, and suddenly his gut sank.

“Do you like Race?” He hoped the disappointment wasn't as present in his voice as he thought it was.

“No, no! Not Race. Besides, he likes Al.” Elmer gave Spot surprised look.

“Did he, did he tell you that?” Elmer was shocked, Elmer had been the only one that knew.

“No, but you'd have to be blind not to notice. Or as oblivious as Albert. I don't know how he hasn't noticed.” Elmer laughed, it was pretty surprising. Race was not a subtle person.

“Okay, if it isn't Race, who?” Spot fidgeted with his fingers.

“If I tell you, promise you won't see me differently?” Elmer was confused, of course he wouldn't see him differently because of a crush.

“I promise.” Spot took a deep breath.

“You.”

“What?”

“It's… you. My crush is on… you.” Spot looked really nervous. Elmer wasn't used to this side of him. He didn't know what to do. Nobody he'd ever had a crush on told him they liked him. Elmer did the first thing that came to mind without thinking it through. He leaned in and kissed him. Now, Elmer was not an outgoing type. He was not the type to spontaneously kiss someone. Though, did it count as spontaneous if the person he kissed just told him he liked him? Maybe not. Either way, that was not something Elmer normally did. He didn't feel too bad about it when Spot kissed back, though. When he pulled away his face was bright red and he let out a nervous chuckle.

“I'm assuming that means you like me too?” Elmer laughed and nudged him a little. 

“Yeah, I do.” Spot smiled.

“Well then, Elmer, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Elmer rolled his eyes.

“Yes, of course.” Spot smiled again and kissed his cheek.

“Now how about with our forces combined we knock some sense into Race and Al and finally get them together?” 

“That sounds like a great plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts on my tumblr @bentylershook !! I'm always open to prompts!


End file.
